Carrie and Kaitys Secret
by Carrie White
Summary: Carrie and Kaity has a secret.. Their boyfriends found it out...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
It was in the middle of the winter on Hogwarts and Carrie, Marcus, Draco, Shelly,Crysta,Lizzy och Kaity sat in the Slytherins commonroom   
They sat in the sofas in front of the fire and talked about everything... Carrie sat in Marcus lap with the arm around his neck...   
Marcus had his arm around her waist... Carrie had her head on Marcus shoulders.... Carrie was very tired so she almost fell asleep...  
Draco was on the other end of the sofa with his girlfriend Kaity... They had been together for 10 months and 2 weeks....   
It showed on both of them that they loved each other very much.... They where made for each other and it was meant to be those two....  
Draco and Marcus were best friends with each other and Carrie and Kaity were also best friends.....   
Those four were always together, but what Marcus and Draco didn´t know was that Carrie and Kaity were best friends with Hermoine....   
They were afraid of telling anyone so when those three did something together Carrie and Kaity had to say they needed help with their homeworks...   
Hermoine had the highest grade of al the students in the school.... Everyone who needed help with their homework always went to Hermoine...   
Except those who where in Slytherin... Carrie and Kaity where the only ones in Slythering who liked Hermoine for who she is....  
Everyone in Slytherin said that no one should be friends with the modbloods.... Carrie and Kaity didn´t like that rule in Slytherin so they didn´t care about it..  
They liked Hermoine and those three always had fun!!!   
*Flashback~~Summer with Hermoine*   
On summervacations Kaity and Carrie stayed with Hermoine a week and Hermoine had learned them a lot of mugglestuff....   
They had talked on the phone, they had surfed on the net and lots of other fun stuff..   
The day before Carrie and Kaity where going home to Draco and Marcus had Hermoine and her parents taken them out to dinner...  
After the dinner they went downtown and shoped muggle clothes... Kaity and Carrie had bought them selfs a thsirts and a pair of blue jeans...  
In the afternoon when they had arrived home from the city the had gotten them self ready for Hermoines parents surprise...   
A surpirse Hermoine didn´t know.... They had all put the clothes on they bought in the city earlier..   
When all of them where done they sat in the car and drove to the surprise. All 3 of them were very curious on what it was and could be..  
Hermoince becam very happy when they arrived to the surprise... Carrie and Kaity didn´t know what it was but Hermoine explained about it and it seemed like fun....   
The surprise was a tivoly.... Carrie and Kaity had never been to a tivoly before so they were very curious... They had so much fun all evening!!!  
Carrie, Kaity and Hermoine had never had so much fun before... This was the best summervacations they ever had together.....   
The day after when Kaity and Carrie was gonna go home they got a ride to the train station where they were gonna meet Draco and Marcus.....   
It was good that they were gonna meet them on the other side of the brickwall or they had started to wonder what theire girlfriends were up to...   
When they came to the station they said goodbye to Hermoine and her parents.... "Bye hermoine and thanks for a wonderful week!".. said Carrie..  
"Yeah really... This week was the best week during the hole summervacation... I have never had this much fun"... said Kaity...  
"It was really great to have you here... I hope we can do this another time".. said Hermoine...... "We got to go now Hermoine...   
Draco and Marcus is waiting for us, but we see you in a week on the train"... said Carrie.... "Ok have a great time now..  
I see you in a week"... said Hermoine.... They hugged goodbye and Carrie and Kaity ran through the brickwall to meet their boyfriends Draco and Marcus...   
  
*End of the flashback*   
Shelly and Lizzy went up the girls bedroom to talk and do the homework together... Carrie, Marcus, Kaity and Draco was alone in the commondroom...  
Carrie had now falled asleep on Marcus shoulder... Marcus hadn´t noticed, but Draco had and said... "Marcus... Look Carrie have fallen asleep"...  
Marcus looked on his girlfriend and smiled and took the hair away form her face and said to Draco..."Isn´t she pretty when she sleeps?!"...  
"Yeah she is, but isn´t she pretty when she isn´t sleeping?".. said Draco... "Draco.... you should think that i´m pretty, not other girls". said Kaity.  
"I know but she is cute isn´t she?!"... "Yeah she is but still".. said Kaity..... "Kaity you know you are the prettiest girl ever" said Draco and gave Kaity a kiss.  
"Marcus wake up Carrie so we can go up and go to sleep.. She can´t sleep down here all night".. said Kaity... Marcus woke Carrie up and said that they were gonna go   
to the bedroom and sleep instead of sitting here... Carrie, Marcus, Draco and Kaity went up the stairs and in to the girls bedroom...   
Kaity and Draco went over to Kaitys bed... Kaity laid down and Draco sat right next to her on the end of the bed...   
"Draco.... will u sleep right next to me tonight?!".. asked Kaity.. "I would love to but you know that the guys aren´t allowed to sleep in the girlsroom" said Draco  
"Please Draco.. Only for one night?.... We´ve been together for almost 11 months and never sleeping in the same bed together except from the holidays....  
PLEASE??!!".. said Kaity and gave Draco the smile he can´t say no to.... "Okey but you haf to set the clock to 30 minutes before everyone else goes up so  
nobody will know that i´ve been here tonight"... said Draco.. Kaity sat the clock and Draco got his clothes off and laid down in the bed right next to Kaity...   
*At Carries bed*   
  
Carrie and Marcus laid in bed and talked a little... They talked about what they were gonna do for winterholiday that´s coming up.  
Carrie and her parents where gonna celebrate christmas at Marcus place.. Carrie and Marcus were gonna celebrate their second christmas together.  
Carrie and Marcus had met on the train when they were going to Hogwarts when they were starting they´re 4th year.  
Since than they had always been together.... They have been together now for almost 2 years  
Marcus saw that Draco was right next to Kaity.... He went up to Draco and asked "Draco are you going to sleep here tonight?!".  
"Yes i am" said Draco.... "Ok just wondering.... what time are you going up than?!"...asked Marcus. "30 minutes before everyone else" said Draco.  
"Ok wake me up so no one will know that we´ve been sleeping in here tonight"..... said Marcus....  
After that Marcus went over to Carries bed and laid down and gave Carrie a goodnight kiss and they both fell asleep....   
Okey this was the 1 chapter.. chapter 2 is coming up really soon.... It depends on how much you like my fanfics.... Have a great day and write what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Carrie and Kaity was sitting by the Slytherintble in the great hall when Draco and Marcus entered..   
They walked over to Kaity and Carrie and gave them a kiss.. They had been up for an hour beacuse  
they didn´t wanted to get caught... They had been sleeping in their girlfriends bed this night,  
and they are not allowed to... When Kaity and Carrie was finished with their breakfast they  
said godbye to Draco and Marcus.. They were going to met Hermione before class...   
  
Carrie and Kaity were in the potionclassroom and talked to Hermione.. They decided that they  
were going to met tonight in the library and play some cards.. After 5 minutes the other  
student came in to begin the class.. Draco and Marcus saw that they were talking to Hermione   
and asked.. "What did you talk about with Hermione??? Marcus asked.. "We are going to met  
her in the library tonight.. Why??" Carrie said.. "Why are you going to met her?? She´s a   
mudblood.." Draco said.. "Homework" Kaity said and looked at Snape who was coming in..  
"Hello class... Today we are going to do a difficult poison.. We are going to work 3 in a group..  
Hmm.. Let´s see..Carrie,Hermione and Kaity you 3 will be one group" Snape said... Carrie and  
Kaity wlked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.. All 3 of them were very happy to be   
together.. Nobody knew they were friends.. Snape did groups of all the other students and   
then he explained how we should do the potion.. If the potion worked 20 point will be   
awarded to every students.. If not 30 point will be taken.. Carrie and Kaity already knew that  
they will get 40 point awarded to Slytherin.. Hermione is so good at magic.. She always succeed on her tests..  
So they didn´t have to worried that 60 point will be taken from Slytherin.. The class went on very fast and  
10 minutes before the class was over everybody should try the potion.. If one person drank the potion..   
He/She would fall in love with the first person they looked at... But only for 5 minutes....  
Carrie fell in love with Ron,Kaity fell in love with harry,Draco fell in love with Shelly,  
Marcus fell in love with Hermione and Hermione fell in love with Draco...   
After 5 minutes they were back to normal.. Slytherin was awarded 80 point thanks to Draco,  
Marcus,Kaity and Carrie.. Hermione was awarded 20 point... The class was over and Carrie   
and Kaity said godbye to Hermione and then went out of the classroom with Draco and Marcus...  
All 4 of them went down to Slytherins commonroom to talk.. They sat down in the couch infront   
of the fire.. Carrie sat down beside Marcus and Marcus put his arm around her.. Draco put his arm around Kaity..  
They talked about quidditch.. Both Draco and Marcus was in the quidditchteam..  
Draco was the seeker and Marcus captain and chaser.. Kaity and Carrie loved quidditch.. They were always afraid ofcourse..   
They were afraid that it would happend something to one of them... Thank good it had never happend....  
After 3 hours Carrie looked on her watch.. "We have to go Kaity..." Carrie said..  
"Where??" Kaity asked "Library.."Carrie said.. "The library.. What are going to do there??" Kaity asked..   
"Did you forgot??? We are going to met Hermione" Carrie said.. "Oh.. I forgot.. Better be going then.." Kaity said..  
Kaity kissed Draco godbye and Carrie kissed Marcus godbye.. Kaity and carrie walked down to the library to met Hermione...  
She was already outside and waiting for them.. She smiled when she saw them.. They entered the librarydoor and sat down at a table.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione,Kaity and Carrie sat in the library and talking... They talked about boys,the sommerholiday,quidditch and some other stuff...  
After a while Hermione asked.. "Don´t you two have some homework to do??" "Nope not today.. How about you??" Kaity asked..  
"I have some that I am going to do later" Hermione said.. "Ok.. Sorry Hermione,but we have to go.. The time is already 8  
and Marcus and Draco are problaby waiting for us.." Carrie said.. "Ok,but we see you in the morning right??" Hermione asked..  
"Ofcourse Hermione..15 minutes before the class get started ok??" Kaity asked.. "Yes.. Godbye girls.." Hermione said and walked out of the library..  
Carrie and Kaity was looking for some book that they were going to read this week.. Kaity found 2 books that she liked and Carrie also found 2..  
When they were walking toward the commonroom they met Harry and Ron.. "What were you 2 doing with Hermione in the Library??" harry asked..   
"What??.. What do you mean?? Carrie asked.. "Well.. You are two are in Slytherin and I know all in Slytherin hate mudbloods..  
So what di you two do with her?" Harry asked.. "How do you know that we hate mudbloods.. "Me,Kaity and Hermione are best friends..   
We don´t hate her.. We don´t care if she is a mudblood... We like her for her and not for something else.." Kaity said..  
When they stood there and almost fighting Hermione came.. "What is happening here??" Hermione asked..  
"Harry and Ron are telling us that we shouldn´t be with you.. They think we hate you coz you are a mudblood" Kaity said..  
"Harry, Ron.. Why?? We are friends.. We have been since the first year... They don´t hate me.." Hermione said..   
"Oh.. Are you sure about that Hermione.. You know they can just pretending to be you friends...   
They are in Slytherin and they hate mudbloods.." Ron said "Ron.. Shut up.. I know they don´t pretending to be my friend..  
They are.. Trust me.. They don´t hate me.. And don´t say the mudblood word again.. You know I hate it.." Hermione said..  
"Ok.. Sorry Mione.." Said Ron.. Harry and Ron walked away from them and then Hermione said.. "Sorry Kaity and Carrie...   
They didn´t know we were friends.." "It´s ok Hermione.. We can understand why you haven´t told them.."Carrie said..   
"Well you see how they did react now.." Hermione said... "Yeah.. Are they always like that??" Kaity asked..  
"Yes.. Almost.. They really like to protect me.."Hermione said.. Ok.. We can see that.. We have to go,  
but Hermione just one more thing.." Carrie said.. "Yes??" Hermione asked.. "Can you please tell them to   
not say to anyone that we 3 are friends.. Marcus and Draco wouldn´t allowed it..   
If they find out,they will break up with us and we really don´t want that to happend.." Carrie said..  
"Oh.. I will tell them.. I promise to do it right away.." Hermione said.. Kaity and Carrie hugged Hermione  
goodbye and went back to the commonroom..   
  
*Slytherins commonroom*   
  
Marcus and Draco sat on the couch and talking... Carrie and Kaity said hi and sat down..  
Then Marcus asked.. "So... How is Hermione doing?? Carrie and kaity looked at each other  
then Kaity asked.. "Good.. Why do you want to know? "Nothing...Just wondering..   
"Marcus said... "Oh" Kaity said and then looked at Carrie...   
Kaity and Carrie used sign to talk to each other.. They had teach it from Hermione...  
They begin so sign to each other...   
Carrie:Do you think they know about us and Hermione  
Kaity:I hope not..It would be bad if they knew..   
Carrie:Yes I know.. They would never forgive us...  
Kaity:What should we do Carrie..??   
Carrie:I don´t know Kaity.. We just have to wait and see if they tell us anything..   
  
Marcus and Draco were looking at them while they did the sign to each other...   
They didn´t know what they were talking about..   
Then Marcus said.. "Carrie.. can I talk to you in private..There is something I need to ask you??  
"Sure Marcus" Carrie said and stood up.. Marcus took Carries  
hand and walked out ot the commonroom.. He was walking in a long corridor   
and the out and down to the lake.. They sat down in the grass..   
Carrie looked at Marcus.. He didn´t seem to be so happy as he used to be..  
Then Carrie asked.. "Is something wrong Marcus??" "Why don´t you tell me..?" Marcus said..   
"What.. I don´t know if something is wrong with you.. It was you who wanted to talk to me..   
So just say what you have to say.." Carrie said.. Marcus looked a bit angry and Carrie was   
thinking that he must know about Hermione.. Then Marcus said.."Why havent´you told me??  
"Told you what Marcus??" Carrie asked "You know what I am talking about Carrie.." Marcus said..  
"No Marcus I don´t know what you are talking about so why don´t you tell me?? Carrie said  
"About Hermione" Marcus said.. Carrie went pale in her face...  
Then she said with a nervous voice..What is it with Hermione...?"  
"Why haven´t you told me that you are best friend with a mudblood???" Marcus asked..  
"Because I knew you would react like this" Carrie said..   
"How else would I react when my girlfriend is best friend with a mudblood..   
Should I be happy or what?" Marcus asked.. "Don´t yell at me Marcus..  
Why can´t I be a friend with a mudblood..It´s not like she is filthy or something... " Carrie said...   
"You are a pureblood Carrie.. Pureblodds hate mudbloods.." Marcus said..  
"Yes I am a pureblodd,but I don´t hate Hermione just because of that..  
She is very nice and I like her for her and not because she isn´t a pureblood" Carrie said..   
"How long have you two been friends??" Marcus asked.. "Since first year.." Carrie said..   
"Since first year?? If I had knew that I would never be together with you when I did" Marcus said..  
Carrie looked at him and then said.. "Really.. Well that´s it.. I don´t want to be your girlfriend anymore Marcus..  
Here is you stupid ring.." Carrie said with tears rolling down her face.. Then she got up and ran up to the castle.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Next day when Carrie woke up she got herself ready for breakfast..  
She took her robe and put it on.. She did a makeupspell and put her hair in a ponytail..   
When she was finished she went down to the stairs..   
When she came to the commonroom Marcus was sleeping on the couch..  
She stopped and lokked at him for a while.. After 5 minutes he woke up..   
He saw Carrie and sat up.. He sat there for about 2 minutes then he said...  
How long have you been here??" "5 minutes or so.." Carrie said "What time is it??" He asked..   
"Breakfast time..Want to join me?" Carrie asked.. "Yeah sure.." Marcus said..  
Macrus stood up and was going to take Carries hand,but then he remembered that she had broke up yesterday..  
They went down to the great hall and sat down to eat.. After 10 minutes Carrie saw that Hermione came in..   
Hermione looked at Carrie and smiled then sat down.. Carrie looked at Hermione and hope that she would  
look back at her so Carrie could sign to her..Carrie talked a little with Marcus..   
Carrie looked at Hermione some times,but she never looked up.. Marcus looked at Carrie and thinking..   
  
Marcus thinking: She is so beautiful..Why did she break up with me..   
I can´t belive she did that just because of a mudbood..   
Why did I yell at her?? God I hate myself for that..   
  
Carrie could feel that Marcus was staring at her.. She looked at him and asked.. "Why do you stare at me like that??"   
"I was just remembering how beautiful you are.." Marcus said and came closer to Carrie..   
"Marcus don´t.. It´s over remember??" Carrie said.. "I know,but it dosen´t have to be over Carrie.." Marcus said  
and try to give her a kiss,but Carrie stopped him and said.. "No Marcus... I don´t want to.."   
"Carrie come on.. I know you love me.." Marcus said.. "Yes marcus I do love you,but if you can´t accept that  
I am friend with Hermione you have to accept that it´s over.." Carrie said.. Finally Hermione looked at them..   
Carrie saw it and begin to sign to her..   
  
Carrie: Can I talk to you Hermione??   
Hermione: Yeah sure.. Where and when??  
Carrie: Come to the DADA classroom after the dinner.. Ok??   
Hermione: Ok.. See you there.. I have to go to class.. What do you have??   
Carrie: I have potion and you?  
Hermione: Potion to.. Want to go with me??   
Carrie: Ofcours hunnie..  
  
Marcus looked at them and he didn´t understand what they were signing about.. He looked at Carrie and asked..   
"What did you say to her??" "Nothing.. I have to go now Marcus.. I have a class to be on.." Carrie said and   
stood up and walk away from the Slytherintable.. Hermione was walking to Carrie and gave her a hug..  
On their way to potionclass they were talking.. "I heard that Marcus know about you,me and Kaity" Hermione said..  
"Yes he knows and it´s bad.." Carie said.. "I know.. What did he say??" Hermione asked.. "  
He said that he didn´t like it and that if he knew about you and me being friends before we got  
together he wouldn´t asking me out.." Carrie said.."Oh... But you are together right??" Hermione said..   
Carrie didn´t say anything.. "Carrie tell me... Did he break up because of me??" Hermione asked  
"No I broke up with him... I did a mistake,but I can´t change that now.." Carrie said..   
"Yes you can.. Just say that you are sorry and that you will be together with him again..Hermione said..  
"I can´t Hermione.. If I am together with Marcus I can´t be friend with you and I don´t want to lose your friendship..   
You mean alot to me.." Carrie said.."Oh.. Ok.. We are here.. Do you still wan´t to talk after dinner??" Hermione asked..   
"Yes.. I need to talk to someone.. And you are the only one that I can talk to right now.." Carrie said..   
Hermione and Carrie sat down next to each other.... 2 minutes before the class was going to begin Marcus came in..   
Carrie looked at him and smiled.. He smiled back and sat down to begin the class... Carrie didn´t here what they  
were going to do this 2 hours that they had potion.. She was looking at Marcus and thinking..   
  
Carrie thinking: How could I be so stupid?? I broke up with that gorgeous guy.. I hate that he have something against mudbloods..  
F**K why did I do it... I have ti talk to him soon.. I really love him and I want him back.. My sweet Marcus..My sweet hunnie..   
  
When Carrie looked at Marcus and thinking a tear came down her cheek.. Hermione notice and asked.. "Carrie what´s wrong?"   
"Just thinking about Maarcus that´s all..." Carrie said.. "Oh.. Don´t be sorry Carrie.. Everything is going to be ok.   
I promise you" Hermione said.. "I hope you have right Hermione.. I miss him so much" Carrie said.. They did what they had to do this time in class.. 


	5. Chapter5

It had been a week since Carrie broke up with Marcus... She did miss him alot..  
Hermione and Carrie was with each other all the time.. Kaity was with her friends..   
She didn´t talk to Carrie and Hermione so much after what happend..   
Kaity and Draco were still together.. Draco didn´t like that Kaity was   
friend with Hermione,but he accepted it.. Hermione and Carrie knew that   
she didn´t talk to them so much just because of Draco..   
She was afraid that he would break up with her..   
She loved Draco to much for that.. Kaity talked to Carrie sometimes  
when she wasn´t with Hermione.. Carrie didn´t like it,but she didn´t   
want to lose kaity as a friend.. They had been friends since their first   
year at Hogwarts and it was not worth to lose...   
  
One day when Carrie was sitting in the library and reading a book Draco came in..  
He notice carrie and said.. "Hi Carrie.. How are you?" "Hi Draco.. I´m just fine..   
I think.." Carrie said.. "Miss Marcus huh??" He asked.. "Yes I miss him alot..   
I can´t belive I broke up with him.. I mean how could I be so f**cking stupid??" Carrie asked..   
"He miss you too.." Draco said.. "How do you know?? Has he told you anything??" Carrie asked..   
"No,but I know he miss you.. You are his biggest love ever Carrie..   
He loves you very much and I can see that he miss you alot.." Draco said..   
"Oh.. It´s just that when he yelled at me that day he found out that I was best friend with Hermione,  
he hurt me and that´s why I broke up with him.." Carrie said..   
"Ok,but do you want to be together with him again??" Draco asked..   
"Yes Draco.. Ofcourse I want.. I love him with all my heart,but if I will be together   
with him again I can´t be friend with Hermione and I don´t want to lose her as a friend" Carrie said..  
"Ok..Talk to him Carrie.. Maybe he will change his mind about it..  
He would accept it if he really loves you.." Draco said..   
"Yeah maybe you have right Draco.. I will talk to him.." Carrie said and gave Draco a big hug..   
  
Carrie walked up to the Slytherin commonroom to see if Marcus was there...   
He wasn´t so she went up to the boys bedroom and asked if anyone had seen him..  
"Hey guys.. have anyone seen Marcus somewere??" Carrie asked..  
"Yeah he is in the great hall and doing ome homework.." a boy with black hair said..  
"Ok thanx" Carrie said and cloosed the door.. She went down the stairs and out of the commonroom..  
She ran to the great hall and when she entered the door she saw Marcus at the Slytherintable  
doing his homework.. She walked over to him and sat down.. He looked at her and smiled..   
Carrie smiled and gave him a big hug and said.. "I´m so sorry Marcus.. I´m so sorry..."   
Marcus hugged her back and he could here that Carrie as crying..He broke the hug and looked at her..   
She was so cute when she was crying.. He dry her tears and said.. "I forgive you Carrie...   
Sorry that I yelled at you..." "It´s ok Marcus.. Can I ask you something??" Carrie asked.   
"Yeah sure.." Marcus saidn.. "Can I have my ring back??" Carrie asked..   
"Ofcourse you can" Marucs said and smiled.. He took the ring out of   
his pocket and took Carries hand and put it on.. Carrie smiled... Then she kissed him...   
It was the best kiss ever.. Carrie and Marcus was together again and Marcus didn´t   
like that Carrie was friend with hermione,but he loved her and he didn´t want to   
lose him again so he didn´t say anything about it.. 


End file.
